


BECHLOE IS THE GOD OF ALL SHIPS

by HellHadNoVacancies



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Small bit of cinnamon rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHadNoVacancies/pseuds/HellHadNoVacancies
Summary: Alex decides to watch Pitch Perfect while Kara is gone, but Kara comes home in time to finish it with her.A.K.AAlex being a gay fangirl, and shipping Bechloe. Small Bechloe rant.





	BECHLOE IS THE GOD OF ALL SHIPS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Kalex Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Kalex+Fans).



> Welcome to Rainbow Inn, please be sure to check your straight at the door.

**OneShot**

_ (Bechloe Is The God Of All Ships) _

Alex stepped up to the charring body, sighing deeply. She hadn't dealt with this much since she was in college. It wasn't ideal for her mental health. The DEO wanted her to relinquish this case to a different agent, but she needed to work. The pain is stronger when she is alone, and since Kara is in Metropolis City for a few days, Alex has to keep herself busy.

Maggie, the city assigned cop looking after the case with Alex, was bent over the body when Alex came back to the problem at hand. She crouched down to be level with Maggie and asked, "Has the identity been confirmed yet?". Maggie lifted her head to look at Alex and replied, "No, the teeth were removed from the corpse, probably to avoid the ID being found from dentistry records, and the fingers are too badly burned to get a print". Alex let out a quiet groan of frustration, and stood. She straightened out the wrinkles that formed in her suit and walked back to her DEO issued, black Sedan. She got in the driver's seat and cranked the engine. She needs to run by the DEO HQ before she can go home.

    Alex pulls up outside the DEO and hops out of her car. She heads into the building and physically deflates at the sight in front of her. Winslow Schott sits at computer, typing furiously at something that he is working on.It's not that Alex doesn't like Winn, it's just his cheery demeanor that makes Alex want to throw up. The only person she can stand that much cheer from is Kara. Something about Kara just makes you want to make her smile. Everyone else, however, can screw off, and that includes Winn. 

  Alex tries to like Kara's friends, but she finds that anything that keeps Kara's attention, other than her, tends to be at the end of an extreme dislike. Alex is nice to them, however, because it makes Kara happy, and they're her friends, so she feels obligated to be nice to them. She begrudgingly takes a seat beside Winn and waits for Henshaw to show up. As soon as her butt makes contact with the seat, Winn speaks, "Hey, Alex". Alex forces a smile at him and replies, "Winn" Alex doesn't think that Winn  likes her very much. Everytime Kara pays attention to Alex instead of him, he gives her a cold glare. Alex loves every second of it. They're stuck in an odd mutual dislike of each other, but neither is every unpleasant to the other. They both just want to make Kara happy.

   After about thirty minutes of Alex staring at the wallpaper on her computer, a picture of her and Kara when they went to Figi, Hank finally comes out of the board room. "Agent Danvers", he greets, "Report?". ALex sighed and looked up at the tall man, "There's nothing. The body's burnt to a crisp and the teeth have been removed, the cause of death is unidentifiable under current condidtions, and the bone structure is too neutral to determine sex". Hank took a second to proccess, "Where was the body found?". "In a trash can, under the Olsen bridge, sir.", Alex answered. "Do we suspect alien?", he asked. "I don't think it's anymore than an everyday gang murder, or something similar.", Alex answered after considering for a few seconds."Okay, then there is no case and you can go home", he said. Alex didn't even bother replying before shutting down her computer and running out the door.

  Alex pulled up to Kara's apartment. While Kara is out of town, Alex is watching her apartment. It's fine with Alex. She actually feels more comfortable at Kara's place, than at her own. She shrugs off her blazer and kicks off her shoes when she enters the apartment. She grabs a beer from the fridge and orders pizza before she plops down on the couch and turns on Netflix. She scrolls through the top rates before deciding on something Kara had been watching before she left. She started the film over and settled into the couch. She was halfway into a very awkward shower scene when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up and rushed to the door, figuring it was the pizza man.

  She was surprised, however, when she opened the door with money in her hand, to find Kara standing on the other side of it. Kara smiled widely at her and Alex wrapped her arms around Kara so quick, that even with her superpowers, Kara was knocked back. She giggled softly when she hovered over the ground by an inch, Alex ontop of her. "I missed you so much", Alex breathed in Kara's scent. "I missed you too", Kara giggled at Alex's affection.

   Right as Kara floated her and Alex up into a standing position again, the pizza man came around the corner. Kara immediately removed the box from the man's hands and Alex payed him, after Kara was already in the room. Alex gave the polite Thanks to the man and he went on his way. Alex walked back into Kara's apartment and sat on the couch with Kara. "So, whatcha watchin'?", Kara asked around a mouthful of pizza. Alex smiled endearingly at the adorableness that is Kara and answered, "Something called Pitch Perfect". Kara brightened up and her eyes showed excitement. Alex giggled and grabbed the remote, "You wanna watch it with me?". Kara nodded eagerly and leant back into the couch. Alex pressed play and grabbed a piece of pizza. 

      Alex was a very noticeable shade of red when the shower scene ended. Kara glanced at her and cocked her head to the side like a puppy. "Alex, why are you blushing?". Alex looked at Kara and turned an even deeper shade of red. "Are you not well?", Kara asked, worry slipping into her voice. "I'm fine, it's just.... well, that was, uhm......are they a couple?", Alex fumbled with words but finally got a sentence out. "Oh, uhm, No, but the fandom says otherwise. It was actually written by Kay Cannon as a romance between Beca and Chloe, but the producer thought that they wouldn't get enough views, so they turned it into the normal heterosexual relationship, between Beca and Jesse", Kara's face twisted with different emotion at this. First it was indifference, then endearment, and at last dislike. 

   "So they, technically, are gay for eachother?", Alex asked. Kara smiled at Alex's excitement, "I guess". "Cool", Alex said before leaning back and pressing play again. When the movie ended, Alex sat up in blasphemy, "I know I expected it but I still can't believe they made Beca get with Jesse, when she is obviously into Chloe!". Kara nodded in agreement and reached for the remote, "Wait until after you see the second one, it gets worse".

  Alex ordered potstickers as Kara set up the second one and went to grab some drinks. The potstickers and Kara arrived back home at the same time, since Kara took a cab. Alex grabbed the drinks that Kara was dangerously balancing on the box and sat them on the table in front of the T.V. Kara opened the bag of pot stickers and plopped down beside Alex who had situated already situated herself on the couch. Alex pressed play and grabbed a potsticker. Alex was double cringing at how awkward Emily is, when Kara leant back into her. Alex smiled and leant down to press a kiss to Kara's temple. Kara smiled and kept her gaze on the T.V.

  When DSM was introduced the plot, Kara was nearly all the way on top of Alex. Alex found it hard to concentrate with Kara's head on her shoulder. "Your body is physically flawless", Kara said with Beca, but her focus was on Alex. Alex smiled at Kara and leant forward to place a chaste kiss to her cheek. Alex couldn't be more content if she had a million dollars. Okay, maybe she would be slightly more comfortable if she could afford to buy Kara a new couch, but only maybe.

   When the Bella's were all packed tightly into a tent and Beca turned to Chloe, Alex focused entirely on the T.V., "It's about to happen". Kara just smiled mischievously and shrugged. It was about to happen, they were about to kiss, but they didn't. Alex groaned so loud she thought she heard the neighbours stir from their sleep. "WHY?", she asked a laughing Kara. "Oh my god, you looked so sure it was about to happen", Kara said after her laughter subsided a little. "But why didn't it?", Alex whined, "They're so in love!"

  Kara looked at Alex at this, her face devoid of emotion except for the slight draw on her lip, hinting that she was thinking about something. "Do people who love each other always try to hide it?", she asked Alex, sadness laced her voice. "No". Alex grew serious too, "Just those not accepted by society". Kara's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Why wouldn't society accept that they're in love? Why would they try to stop something beautiful?". Alex drew Kara into her arms. "Oh. Kara. You are too pure for this world. I wish this world was what you deserved". Alex sighed at that, I wish I was what you deserve, Alex thought.

    Kara heard Alex's sigh and felt her heartbeat slow, meaning something was bothering her. "What is it Alex?", Kara asked, she wanted to help her, make her happy again. "I love you, Kara", Alex said, looking straight into Kara's eyes, almost as if she was looking into her soul. Kara looked at Alex in confusion, "I love you too, Alex, but what's bothering you?". Alex let out a defeated sigh and sat up in front of Kara, "I love you too much, Kara, that's the problem". Before Kara had time to reply Alex pulled her into her and pressed their lips together. Alex pulled away too quick for Kara to respond, tears already in her eyes, "I just don't want you to leave me". 

  Kara choked back the tears attempting to grow in her throat and pulled Alex back into her. She enclosed her lips around Alex's bottom lip and spoke against it, "I'll never leave you, I love you too, Alex, with all my heart"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your stay at the Rainbow Inn


End file.
